


Just An Accident?

by starrywolf101



Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [13]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Evil, How Do I Tag, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Monsters, Nicknames, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot Twists, Revenge, Short, Short One Shot, Villains, Violence, prank, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A prank gone wrong at the hands of Demencia...The victim: Dr. Flug Slys
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: Wrote This Instead Of Sleeping [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424956
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Just An Accident?

Demencia giggled in anticipation. She was waiting for the opportune moment to scare Flugsy! Ever since he took away her favorite weapons, she had been plotting the perfect revenge. 

Currently, she lay in wait, watching from the vents while Flug walked around the lab, working. For some odd reason, there was a new, enormous metal cage covered with tan cloth. As soon as Demencia spotted it earlier that day, her mischievous plan had formed. After sitting around for a few hours -that had been torture within itself- Flug had finally approached the cage. He just barely lifted the fabric enough to open the door. Seizing her moment, Demencia burst out of vent and shoved Flug into the cage. He yelped as he tumbled. She swung the door closed and grinned wickedly at the panicked scientist.

"Aw, what's wrong, Fluggy Wuggy? Don't like being trapped like an animal?" Demencia baby-talked him, even going as far as to put on an overly-dramatic frown.

Instead of responding to the teasing, Flug bolts up the the closed door and shakes it violently, though, he's unable to get it open. "Demencia,  _ please _ , open the door! Before it's too la- hrk!"

Before Flug could finish his sentence, a huge tentacle penetrates through his abdomen, creating a gorey mess. Demencia gapes in shock as Flug, wide-eyed, stares down at the wriggling tentacle in his chest with horror. Demencia feels nauseous as she watched the tentacle remove itself and Flug collapse. Not thinking straight, she throws the cage door open and drags Flug's body out; cradling it close to her chest. Demencia cries, not caring about the blood ruining her outfit. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…" Demencia repeats the words over and over again.

In her distracted state, Demencia failed to notice the monster creep out of the cage until it was hovering over them gasping. Demencia scrambles back, carefully laying Flug on the floor behind her before standing up and guarding his body. "Get away!" She angrily screams at it, taking on a defensive position, claws and teeth bared. Then the thing darkly chuckled as it's body tears itself apart and strings itself back together to reveal the form of their boss, Black Hat. Many different emotions run through Demencia; shock, confusion, relief, and anger and the most prevalent. "You killed him!" Demencia shouts at the eldritch, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Why did you kill him!?"

Black Hat rolls his eye and walks right past her, stopping at Flug's body. "Get up, idiot." THe words shocked her; did Black Hat not understand that his scientist is dead!? The eldritch nudges Flug's shoulder with his foot, saying: "You're milking it at this point." When Flug still doesn't indicate a hint of life, Black Hat sighs and nudges the scientist in the side. 

To Demencia's shock, Flug's whole body jerks as the man -who she presumed dead- started giggling. "Jefe! St-haha-op! You know you I'm ticklish!" The scientist slowly gets up, slightly giggling. The most off-putting part was that fact that the hole in his chest was still there; still gaping, still bleeding.

Demencia stutters out: "H-how!?"

Flug flashes her a serious look. Black Hat stood silently behind him. "The answer is quite simple: Black Hat. I've been alive for- what, almost a century now?" Flug turns to their boss, directing the question at him. Black Hat nods in answer, and Flug turns back to Demencia. 

"W-why!? Why would you even do this in the first place!? Is this to get back at me!?" Demencia was getting more and more enraged. How dare they play with her emotions!

A low chuckle rumbles from the scientist's chest; "The main purpose of this experiment was to test how far your silly 'pranks' would go. Obviously, my test was a success. Just now in the way I hoped it would be. Next time, you should actually think something through." 

Demencia was left speechless. She watched as the hole in Flug's chest stitched itself back together as if nothing had happened in the first place. 

"Now, since you clearly didn't learn your lesson the first time, you're going back to the pit." Flug growls; Demencia -in complete shock still- allows herself to be dragged away.


End file.
